


Aaron said it was Canon

by Camille_Comic



Category: Tales of Arcadia
Genre: Akiridions can purr, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Purring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille_Comic/pseuds/Camille_Comic
Summary: Character x Reader One-Shots
Relationships: Aja Tarron/Reader, Douxie/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Aja Tarron/Reader - Purring & Cuddling

It's early in the morning, the grogginess from your slumber still hasn't worn off as you lay in your and Ajas bed.

Her soft purring fills the room as she nuzzles into your neck, spooning you.

You had fallen asleep watching a movie, the TV is still on, lighting the room with a soft glow, it's still dark out.

You look behind you and see Aja, in her true form, she is radiant. She looks back at you with her bright blue eyes and purrs even louder, she couldn't help but purr when she was around you.

It was adorable.

She nuzzles into your neck, “Go back to bed sweetheart.”

You softly smile in response before turning back around and drifting back to sleep, Ajas purring luling you to sleep, in her warm embrace.

  
  
  



	2. Aja/Reader - Cuddling

It's early in the morning, oranges and pinks lights the room you are in, the sunrise visible through the window above your bed.

“Good morning love.” Aja whispers as she looks at you lovingly, her blue eyes glowing with adoration and her long blue hair messy. She is beautiful.

You sit up and stretch as Aja moves behind you to brush out your messy hair, she always enjoyed brushing it and it quickly became a routine.

As she finished brushing through your hair she nuzzles into your neck, “You know, I was going to ask what you wanted for breakfast, but now I just wanna cuddle.”

You laugh, Aja had never been a morning person.

“Don't laugh!” Aja fake pouts as she wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you back down.

“Hey!” You shout as you roll off to the side and lay next to her. 

“I missed you.” Aja smiles as she gently caresses your cheek.

“Missed you more.” You say as you pull Aja into a hug, her four arms wrapping around you.

“Oh hush!” Aja giggles, as she pulls the covers back up with one hand, “we should go back to bed.”

“But we have to meet Jim and Claire in Trollmarket soon.” 

“Nonsense, a royal needs her sleep,” Aja jokes as she nuzzles into your neck.

“Does she now?” You joke, “Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late playing Go Go Sushi then.”

She playfully hits your arm before rolling over and going back to bed, her soft snoring fills the room.

“I love you.” You whisper as you hold her, your arms wrapped around her waist. Jim and Claire won't mind you both being a few minutes late you think as you fall back asleep.


	3. Douxie x Reader - Rain

It's raining.

It's raining and you're stuck outside.

It isn't the calm rain you prefer, it is angry, the droplets hurt when they hit your skin, they beat down on everything like a erie melody that prevents you from hearing anything. Anything besides this horrible, cold and hard rain.

A car drives by, it drives right through a puddle and then in an instance you are even more soaked, before only your clothes were damp, now even your boots are filled with water.

The rain was bad enough, it made you cold but at least your boots were dry, up until that car drove past.

You are stuck in the rain.

Or so you thought, until a tall figure held a umbrella above your head.

“What are you doing out here in the rain?” He shouts over the pouring rain, the nearby Street lamp illuminating his face.

“I'm waiting.”

“Waiting for what?” He asks, “Waiting to get sick?”

“No and I won't get sick.”

“Oh yes you will darling,” He smiles, it's a warm smile, the kind that makes your heart melt. “How about you come inside the store?”

“I'm not sure.” 

He steps closer to you, both of you standing under the umbrella now. 

You blush as he leans down and whispers, “Darling, I’d hate for such a beautiful person to get sick.”

“You haven't even told me your name.”

“Oh, my apologies darling, though I can say the same for you.” He smiles as he kisses your hand, “I’m Douxie, and you are?”

“I'm y/n.”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful person,” He holds your hand for a moment, “Why don't you come inside darling?”

You let him lead you into the warm and dimly lit shop, tall bookshelves line the walls and candles light up the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write another One-Shot and put it here. These all are going to be fairly short.


End file.
